Greater demons
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002)}} Greater Demons, sometimes referred to as Beasts or simply Demons, were a breed of powerful demon encountered by Kain in'' Blood Omen 2, where they were seen in ''Chapter 10: The Wharves and Chapter 11:The Hylden City, as he worked to banish the Hylden back to the demon dimension .They were arguably the most powerful and dangerous enemies encountered by Kain and were virtually indestructible. Greater Demons were large, taller than Kain, purple skinned, possessed a number of black horns on their bodies, and were bipedal. Their necks did not come upwards, but forward, making their heads seem to protrude from their upper-chests. They had long arms, and massive claws, which they used to kill in all ways, and which Kain could not block. Unlike their Lesser Demon cousins, Greater Demons were completely uncontrollable and would kill any and everything in sight if allowed to roam free, including the Hylden, who the Lesser Demons served. To contain the beasts, the Hylden would keep them in special prisons (which contained Glyph seals and could be opened via telekinesis). If freed, they would immediately begin to rampage and would either pursue and kill any nearby characters, or merely flee; likely destroying scenery in the process. The Demons did not appear exceptionally mindless, merely bloodthirsty. They could not jump, and roared often, terrifying any human in their presence . Kain first encountered these beings in Chapter 10: The Wharves as one was being transported to the mainland from the Hylden City. On Vorador's advice Kain Charmed a human, and let it escape, killing four heavily armed Sarafan Knights in the process before smashing its way easily through the metal bars and through a nearby brick wall. With the escape of the demon, Kain was abe to sneak into the cage and load himself upon a ship to the Hylden City Vorador: "Kain, you must unleash the demon out of its cage. Then use the empty cage to smuggle yourself onto the ship. Kain, be careful…" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Greater Demons would play a larger role in Chapter 11: The Hylden City, where a Greater Demon released by Kain early in the level appeared to follow him causing great destruction through the city. The Greater Demons were completely impervious to Kain's normal methods of attack. Even his powerful Immolate Dark Gift was useless against them. The Demons were not impervious, however, as in the Hylden City, Kain managed to release one via mind-controlling a human from the other side of a thick sheet of glass. Once the Demon had killed the Hylden guard and the human, it stood in front of the sheet of glass closest to Kain, as though appraising how to reach him. Kain activated a Hylden energy streaming device, which the creature was standing on, and the creature's presence caused a massive explosion that shattered the thick glass, and Massacred the creature into nothingness. A Greater Demon Attacks Kain.jpg|A Greater Demon attacks Kain Greater Demon (1).jpg|Greater Demon (1) Greater Demon inmune to Inmolate.jpg|Greater Demon inmune to Inmolate Greater Demon (2).jpg|Greater Demon (2) Kain fighting a Greater Demon.jpg|Kain fighting a Greater Demon Notes *Greater Demons are not named as such in-game, where they are most commonly referred to simply as "Demons" Demon Enemies: "As Kain progresses through the game, unfriendly supernatural creatures begin to show up. There seems to be a connection with the appearance of these creatures and the appearance of more Glyph energy." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg11 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download.(including in the Prima Guide "Enter the elevator and pull the lever to descend. Vorador will make contact with Kain suggesting that he loose the Demon from its cage and use an empty cage to smuggle himrself on board the ship."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 85 onwards. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 ). The Hylden occasionally refer to them as "Beasts" (Two Hylden converse beside a cell that houses a trapped greater demon.) First Hylden: "Have you permission to torment that beast?"//'Second Hylden:' "I need no permission to hate it."//'First Hylden:' "Hate, cousin? Why?"//'Second Hylden:' "I hate every living being from that place! I await the moment when all of it is destroyed."//'First Hylden:' "Ah, as do we all. And the creatures here, do you hate them as well?"//'Second Hylden:' "I hate them as well."//'First Hylden:' "And soon they will all die, and we will have our destined revenge."//'Second Hylden:' "Yes, our destined revenge." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.; The term "Greater Demon" is given only in stage directions (A greater demon spontaneously appears and kills the humans. Kain runs away) Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript..In-game debug information labels them "ubdem" . *The origins of the Greater Demons are never elaborated in game and it is assumed that they were native inhabitants of the Demon Realm (Two Hylden converse beside a cell that houses a trapped greater demon.) First Hylden: "Have you permission to torment that beast?"//'Second Hylden:' "I need no permission to hate it."//'First Hylden:' "Hate, cousin? Why?"//'Second Hylden:' "I hate every living being from that place! I await the moment when all of it is destroyed."//'First Hylden:' "Ah, as do we all. And the creatures here, do you hate them as well?"//'Second Hylden:' "I hate them as well."//'First Hylden:' "And soon they will all die, and we will have our destined revenge."//'Second Hylden:' "Yes, our destined revenge." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Deleted dialogue from Chapter 9:the Device , however, indicates that at least some of the demons seen in Blood Omen 2 were created from somehow transforming human slaves .Blood Omen 2 Deleted Dialogue on You Tube *Despite their reputation for uncontrollable rampages, Greater Demons did show preferences towards certain victims; Human NPC's, Hylden Enemies and Kain himself were fair game. However the demons seemed reluctant to battleDemon spiders, (often the two enemy classes would both face Kain as opposed to the in-fighting seen with other conflicting enemies; and they would only fight each other when Kain retreated to a 'safe' distance and all other enemies had been defeated). It is unknown why this would be the case . References }} Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 enemies